Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {0} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}+{4} \\ {0}+{3} \\ {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {7}\end{array}\right]}$